whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ebakunin
Talk Archive Re: CWOD to WOD There was once a way to do this en masse, however it seems it can't be done anymore. Ian (the founder of this wiki) tried it through AutoWikiBrowser but it didn't work as expected. Regarding some of the WOD years (such as 1910d (WOD), they had already been redirected to CofD in years past, but now we'll just have to change 'em back manually I guess. Russel Hammond (talk) 19:24, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, you shouldn't use "Classic World of Darkness timeline" category page anymore. I'll delete this category page as soon as we finish migrating it's articles to the World of Darkness timeline category page. The same applies to all other "Classic World of Darkness" categories. Russel Hammond (talk) 20:43, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Timeline The Time of Judgment events are like those of an alternate timeline. The V20 and V5 are the canon timeline of events we'll have to deal with from now on. Russel Hammond (talk) 03:48, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Front Page Portal Thanks for warning me about it. Today I'm a little busy, but I'll work on it as soon as possible. Russel Hammond (talk) 20:13, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Unofficial Images Only official content is allowed. Russel Hammond (talk) 01:16, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:10, February 8, 2019 (UTC)Sensible CenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 06:10, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Well met indeed. This forum is really active and kind, even though my first post in WW got deleted : ) I'll work on those and make sure they're in the right spot. Look forward to reading interesting materials and sharing interesting materials. SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:10, February 8, 2019 (UTC)2/9/2019SensibleCenobite (talk) 06:10, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Timelines What are the practical implications of what you're proposing? Would you mind to give me an specific example to make it clearer? Russel Hammond (talk) 22:23, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Rafael de Corazon Hey man... just to let you know.. i tried to contribute with Rafael de Corazon's page, but I guess I messed it up. The reason i tried is that his name was right. His name is "de corazon" and not "de corazón". I know the word in spanish is "corazón" but names do not follow that rule. You can check in every official book, such as Who's Who Among Vampires Children of the Inquisition, Transylvania Chronicles II Son of the Dragon and Giovanni Chronicles II Blood & Fire. --Previous unsigned comment by Kfsantos (talk) 21:12, August 21, 2019 (UTC) In regards to the template for the Character Sheet Vampire VTM. I'm trying to duplicate the template for my own Wiki and I'm having one hell of a time understanding how to add it so I was hoping you'd be able to explain it to me. Thanks for your time! I havn't seen you around for awhile. I hope all is well. SensibleCenobite (talk) 07:12, November 5, 2019 (UTC)